Of Tennis and Violins
by Ashleigh131
Summary: They met at the hospital. He was a tennis playing patient and she was a violin playing musician. One day they became friends… but will their friendship develop into something more? Written for YunaNeko!


**Of Tennis and Violins**

**Hey guys, this story is for YunaNeko, my 200th reviewer on The Real Life of Kagome. I don't know much about Prince of Tennis, so please excuse any mistakes I have made. I am also very sorry it took so long to publish, but life is being… well life, and we all know it is hectic.**

**But anyway, hope you like the story!**

**Summary: They met at the hospital. He was a tennis playing patient and she was a violin playing musician. One day they became friends… but will their friendship develop into something more?**

**This story is told in bits and pieces.**

**This is posted on two accounts! Ashleigh131 and Jappa (I OWN BOTH ACCOUNTS)**

**Of Tennis and Violins**

He first saw her when he first visited the recovery centre for people recovering after a surgery to converse with each other.

Yukimura Seiichi was recovering from a successful surgery after he was hospitalised due to a neurological disease.

There was a smile on her pink lips as she played a mellow tune on her violin. She had long midnight black hair and pale skin. She was very short but thin and she was wearing a simple light brown summer dress. The most outstanding feature she had was her stunning chocolate and caramel eyes.

Her eyes fell onto him and smiled.

"Hi there! I'm Higurashi Kagome." She smiled and held out her pale slim hand.

He reached up and shook it with a smile

"Hello, I'm Seiichi Yukimura." He greeted.

Kagome smiled. "Oh, I've heard of you, you're the tennis player!" she said.

Yukimura blinked and then smiled. "Yes, that is I." he agreed.

After a simple greeting, they were instantly friends…

**THIS IS THE FIRST PAGE BREAK OF THE STORY**

She first saw him when she was playing music to entertain people in the recovery word.

Kagome Higurashi liked to spend her spare time – which is nearly all the time – entertaining people in the hospital and conversing with them.

He was just wheeled in by the doctors and he was looking around the room in curiosity. She had to admit that he had a very feminine and frail appearance, but his short and uneven cut blue hair and blue eyes made him seem erotic. His pale skin made his hair stand out more and the kindness in his eyes was the reason Kagome walked over to him.

His blue eyes connected with her and she smiled.

"Hi there! I'm Higurashi Kagome." She said and held out her hand.

He reached up and shook it, smiling back at her.

"Hello, I'm Seiichi Yukimura."

Kagome's eyes lit up "Oh, I've heard of you, you're the tennis player!" she said excited. Every time he is one, she used to cheer for him, until he got hospitalised.

Yukimura blinked in surprise. "Yes, that is I." he agreed with a smile.

After a simple greeting, they were instantly friends… but would their friendship become more?

**THIS IS THE SECOND PAGE BREAK OF THE STORY**

Yukimura loved listening to Kagome play the violin. The music washed over him making him feel calm and relaxed. Kagome just played the songs with ease and year's worth of practice. She would put everything into the music.

And when she wasn't playing the violin, he would listen to her voice; the sweet melody that would capture Yukimura's attention. He loved her laughed the most. The tinkling sound he heard when Kagome thought something was funny.

All in all, Yukimura loved spending time with Kagome. They knew everything about each other and would spend a lot of time just chatting away about anything and everything.

And that was when they became the best of friends…

**THIS IS THE THIRD PAGE BREAK OF THE STORY**

Kagome loved spending time with Yukimura. She loved the way his emotions played in his eyes. The sparkle when he laughed. The calmness when she played her music. The happiness when she spent time with him.

She also enjoyed watching the excitement in his eyes when he talked about tennis. The way his eyes lit up when he talked about the different matches he played and the people he played against. The way he talked about his teammates and all the silly little things they would do.

Kagome just loved spending time with Kagome. She loved talking to him and getting to know him. She enjoyed the way they would talk about random things that no one really talks about.

And that was when they became the best of friends… would it lead to something more?

**THIS IS THE FOURTH PAGE BREAK OF THE STORY**

Yukimura loved Kagome. He loved everything about her – her smile, her music, her personality, her looks… everything! He even loved her clumsiness – which was the only flaw he could find in her; not that he thought of it as a flaw, he thought it was cute.

He loved the enthusiastic way she would say Hi to him, even if he just saw her a few minutes earlier. He loved the way she would pout every time he was sent back to his room for the night. He loved the way she would laugh at some of the things he would say, even if they weren't that funny.

He loved everything about her, and he hoped their friendship would become more.

Would their friendship become more?

**THIS IS THE FIFTH PAGE BREAK OF THIS STORY**

Kagome loved Yukimura. She loved everything about him – his unusual eyes that played every emotion for her to see, his uneven hair that wouldn't do anything they wanted it to do, his voice with its deep harmonious sound.

She would love the way he would smile and laugh when she would trip over air, or the way he would greet her with equal enthusiasm when she greeted him excitedly. She loved the way he would pout when someone would mistake him as a female because of his feminine and frail body.

She loved everything about him, and she hoped their friendship would become more.

Would their friendship become more? Yes, it would become more.

**THIS IS THE SIXTH PAGE BREAK OF THIS STORY**

Yukimura loved the way Kagome would kiss his cheek every time she saw him. He loved the meaningful sound of her voice when she said 'I love you'. He loved the way he would fuss over him, even though he has been out of the hospital for a while now. He loved the way she would cheer him on when he went out to play tennis.

He loved the way she would fall asleep in his arms as they watched a movie on the couch late at night. He loved the way she growl at him in annoyance over the littlest things, and then laugh because she realised how silly she was being. He loved the way she would trip over her feet and land in his arms, laughing the whole way.

Yukimura loved everything about Kagome. And he would for all eternity.

**THIS IS THE FINAL PAGE BREAK OF THIS STORY**

Kagome loved the way Yukimura would hug her from behind as she would cook in the kitchen. She loved the way he would play with her hair when she would read in bed at night. She loved intensity in his eyes as he told her 'I love you'. She loved the way she would ask her if she was okay every time she tripped over. She loved the way he would listen to her practice her music and tell her it was great, even if she made a couple of mistakes.

She loved the way he smiled at her when she would get annoyed at the little things, and then laugh with her when she realised how silly she was. She loved the way he would carefully carry her to bed when she pretended to fall asleep during a movie they were watching. She loved the way he would pull her in for a sweet kiss just because he felt like it.

Kagome loved everything about Yukimura. And she would for all eternity.

**How was it? Was it good? Can you please tell me what it was like?**

**I hope it was okay!**

**Jaedon!**


End file.
